First Hockey Game
by Justicerocks
Summary: Matt and Kelly take Matt's two year old soon to his first hockey game.


**A\N: **So I got this idea while I was at a hockey game. Hope you all like it. I don't live in Chicago so all the information I got about the games or the team came from their website.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or the Chicago Blawkhawkes or their mascot Tommy the Hawk.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**First Hockey Game**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Two-year-old Andy jumped up and down, "Daddy look!" He pointed to the ice where Chicago Blackhawks players were coming out to warm-up.

Matt lifted the toddler into his arms and sat him on his lap, "I see bud. We need to stay sitting now though okay. We don't want to loose you." Since up to around twenty minutes ago when they had arrived there hadn't been very many people in their row Matt had let the toddler walk in the row but now half an hour to the start of the game the arena was getting full and Matt wanted his son to stay on his lap.

"Uncle Lelly!" Andy stood and shouted as he pointed to his godfather who was coming down the steps carrying food and drinks, "Food." He turned to his father and smiled.

Matt couldn't' help but laugh, "Why do I think you're going to be eating most of my food?"

The toddler only grinned.

"Alright," Kelly Severide sat down beside Matt, "Two hotdogs, two bags of chips and…. One Tommy the Hawk toy," He held out a plush stuff version of the team mascot and handed it to a happy Andy.

"Kelly you-"

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. Daddy worries to much right little man?" He ruffled the toddler's blonde curls.

"Yeah," Andy repeated waving the stuffy around as he moved his hands.

"Okay, okay." Matt conceded defeat, "Andy can you say thank you to Uncle Kelly?"

The toddler looked at his father blue eyes on blue eyes. He crawled carefully over to Kelly who quickly had to lift the food up, "Tanwo," He kissed his cheek and reached for the hotdog.

"Hey, hey sneaky," Kelly laughed, "Mommy gave you dinner before we left."

"Yes," Matt took Andy back, 'and its healthier for you anyways. Mommy doesn't like you eating unhealthy food."

"Mommy no," Andy repeated, "Daddy juice?"

Setting his food on the ground in front of him Matt opened up the baby bag and retrieved a toddler sized juice box, "Here you go bud," He put the straw in and handed it to his son.

Andy began sucking on the straw and watching the hockey players warm-up on the ice below.

As Gabby had said soon after he was born he looked extremely like Matt; He had his blue eyes, blonde hair and he was fascinated by everything he did. And he had recently been able to sit through almost entire hockey games with his father while they were at home watching.

That was why Matt decided to take Andy to his first hockey game he recently had his second birthday a few months ago and Matt felt he was ready to go to one. Plus his wife Gabby was almost six months pregnant and he knew she needed a girl's night-in. So while Kelly and Matt were with Andy at the hockey game Gabby and Shay were at their house staying in.

"Hi, I Andy," Andy smiled at the young woman who was now sitting beside Matt.

The woman looked up from her smartphone and at the young boy, "Hi sweetie."

"Game," He pointed to the ice, "Game."

"Andy," Matt handed the boy his new toy, "Play with this alright." He turned the boy away from the woman whom he smiled apoplectically at, "I'm sorry. He loves people."

"Oh no," The woman waved it off, "I don't mind. He's quite the little charmer;"

"Yeah he is," Matt, agreed as he turned his attention back to Andy who was now playing with Kelly's smartphone and in the process hitting all the keys with his fingers.

"Andy gently, gently," Kelly instructed.

"Phone," Andy swiped the keypad and typed in Kelly's password smiling gleefully at his uncle.

"What? How did you-"

Swallowing a bit of his hot dog Matt looked, "What did he do?"

"He unlocked my phone with my password. No way he knows it?"

"Oh," Matt chuckled, "Yeah he did that with Gabby's phone a few days ago. Got into all her apps and everything. We think he just knows the pattern our fingers make when we use them. We're actually thinking of getting him an interactive toy phone.

"Right well he certainly gets his smarts from Gabby," Kelly joked as he took the phone away from the young toddler.

"Ha-ha," Matt rolled his eyes, "Funny."

After a few minutes the national anthem was sung and the game started. Like Matt had thought Andy got right into the game cheering and clapping. He especially liked the Zamboni coming out and cleaning the ice.

"Maybe I should take him skating; buy one of those things that help support kids while they skate." Matt thought aloud. It was the first intermission.

"Yeah or we could just teach him," Kelly shrugged.

"Yeah we could," Matt nodded, "It would be fun. Maybe next winter I'm not sure about this winter. With Gabby pregnant and all I just don't want to be teaching him how to skate; I mean the baby is going to be born in December."

"Ewe girl," Andy added his comments about how he thought his mother having a little girl was, "No baby."

"Oh you'll love her," Matt kissed Andy's temple, "Babies are great and you're going to be a big brother. Like Uncle Kelly and Uncle Antonio."

"Ooh!" Andy grinned at the thought, "Ikey Antooo," He still couldn't pronounce 'Uncle Antonio' and Uncle Lelly."

"That's right buddy I'll show you all the things big brothers have to do like protect their younger sisters and chase away all the boys."

"No, that's Daddy's job," Matt laughed, "If she looks anything like Gabby especially."

"Yeah," Kelly agreed, "Or like you," He pointed to Andy, "When he gets older he'll have all the girls chasing him I can guarantee you he'll be captain of the hockey and football team and dating the head cheerleader."

"Maybe; but you never know…." The game began again and his attention returned to the ice.

When the Chicago Blackhawks scored again and it was 3-0 for them the Mascot Tommy the Hawk came into their section and Andy went crazy.

"OMMY! OMMY! OMMY!" He shouted at the top of his little lungs, "OOMY!"

Luckily the mascot turned and walked up the steps towards their row where they had an aisle seat.

"OMMY!" Andy jumped off Matt's lap and ran towards the Mascot at full speed, "Love you!"

Tommy the Mascot bent down to the toddlers level and hugged him.

"Okay," Matt reached for his phone, "Thank you so much. He loves you. Can I take a picture?"

The mascot nodded and Matt snapped a few pictures before Tommy gave Andy one last hug and left.

After seeing Tommy Andy began getting tired and by the end of the game he was all but asleep in Matt's arms. Matt having changed his diaper at the 2nd intermission simply gave him his soother and watched as he went to sleep by the time they got to the car.

"Daddy?" Andy rubbed his eyes as he woke to find he was being strapped into his car seat.

"Go back to sleep bud," Matt kissed his forehead, "We'll be home soon."

It didn't take Andy long to fall back to sleep and he didn't even wake up as Mat carried him into the house.

"Hey boys," Gabby and Leslie stood as they walked into the family room, "You tired him out eh?" She smiled at the sight of her sleeping son.

"Yeah," Matt walked to Gabby and kissed her on the lips rubbing a hand over her abdomen, "How are my favourite girls doing?"

"Good," She smiled, "Now you go relax and I'll put him to bed," She took Andy into her arms the toddler staying asleep.

"Awe, he's so cute," Shay gushed as Gabby passed her.

"Yeah," Gabby giggled, "Especially when he's sleeping.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
